


Some emotions hurt

by Kaera02



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, It is probably going to be angsty but it is going to be fine, M/M, Newt (Maze Runner) Has a Crush, Probably a lot of cuddling, Soulmates, Thomas - Freeform, Thomas is a sweetheart, first fic, newt needs help, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaera02/pseuds/Kaera02
Summary: Thomas notices the emotions of his soulmate becoming more negative than ever before.Can Thomas make his Soulmate feel happy again?Or: Soulmate AU where you have Circles on your wrist that show the emotions of your soulmate which they feel at the moment.





	1. The colors on your wrist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction I wrote in English ever. I'm a foreigner so please correct me if something is horribly wrong

Everyone is born with a circle on their wrist. Some that already have a color and some that don't have any yet. My Mom was relieved when the my circle started to switch between a variety of colors. My Soulmate was born. When I was younger I always begged my Mom to tell me the Story of how I reacted to finally feeling and seeing the colors change on my wrist. And she always told me how afraid she was that no color would show up in my circle. "It is very uncommon" she said. "That you don't have a Soulmate. But it happens to some poor people. But only 5% are that unlucky. And deep in my heart I was sure you would get your colors soon. You were only one year old. It means your Soulmate is younger than you, Thomas".

The colors on your wrist show what your Soulmate is feeling at the moment. When they're happy it is a brilliant green and when they are sad it is blue. The first time your color shows up it sparks in a big variety of colors. Everything a child feels when it is born. Even if they don't understand them yet. After that they mostly keep changing between green and blue and white (which indicates that your soulmate is asleep) until you are a young toddler. When they go to kindergarden new emotions show up. Purple for fear, red for Anger and sometimes even orange when they feel funny and are laughing. When the children start to go through puberty, the colors really start. A big variety of colors, shades and saturations for all kinds of emotions. Even mixed colors for mixed emotions.

When Thomas was 14 he started to notice his own mood changing more quickly and more intense. And when he looked at his wrist he realised that he wasn't alone. His wrist would offten tingle in response to the quick mood changings of his soulmate. One time he was in class and the color turned into an intense and bright red color it literlly hurt him. It felt like his wrist was burning and he started to get angry, too. But this just made it a whole lot worse. If Minho, his best friend, wouldn't have realised how angry he was and calmed him down right there he would have destroyed the Table in front of him. When he felt himsef calming down, his soulmate seemed to do the same and then stayed in a fleshy red tone for the rest of the day and eventually started to mix with the slightest of joy and he could feel his mood rise. Sometimes, when your Soulmate could also hurt you. At least that's what they told them in school years ago in 4th grade when some kind started to experience Moodpains. That's what it's called. Moodpains. And from that they on he hoped that his wrist would only tingle because of the joy his soulmate felt. He was hoping so much.


	2. Something horrible

Thomas woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. It was 6.30 am. "Time to go to school" he mumbles to himself while checking his wrist. At this point it was kind of a habit for him. He'd always check wether his soulmate is still asleep or has alread gotten up, living their day. Today they were already awake because his wrist showed him a nice steady light green. "They must be having a decent morning" he thinks.  
He really didnt't want to get up. Wednesdays are long days for him. He stayed in this damned school from 8am to 6pm. It was more than exhausting. He could feel the warm sheets all over him and decided to lay there for just a few seconds lomger. And after those few seconds became minutes he started to slightly panic and he finnally stood up and went for a nice stretch. He felt his muscles aching and his bones cracking. 

Like every morning he took fresh clothes out of his closet and walked down the stairs to get to the bathroom.  
When the warm water went down his body he could feel himself relaxing. He was to tired to take a shower yesterday. He had an assignment which had taken the most of his energy for the past week.  
He was greatful for the shower and after he had cleaned himself he stepped out of the shower with a smile on his face. "Today is going to be a good day" he whispered to himself like a promise while he was looking at himself in the mirror. His freckles slowly come back from the long lasting winter they head. It wasn't even cold but it wasn't warm either. The sun hid under the clouds for the past few months and the warm rays of sunshine came back.

He went back to his room to pack his schoolback. After that he went down again but this time to the big kitchen where his parents where already waiting for him. "Good morning, Thomas. How are you? Did you sleep well?" his mother asked joyfully. "I feel very good" he answred truthfully. His father looked up from his Tablet and raised an eyebrow on him. "And how are they?" he asked while gesturing towards his wrist. He took a look at his wrist a second time this day. The color was still a light green with a bit of purple starting to show up from the bottom of the circle. "They are happy." He smiled at his parents hoping this information was enough. His parents are asking him everyday. Since the thing happened to the daughter of a friend of theirs. They ask every now and then to check. He didn't get to know the whole story of the incident. He just overheard his parents talking about the circle of their daughter going black. 

Back in middle school was the first time when they told the kids about the black cirlces. It was something horrible. Everyone knows about it but no one talks about it. He can remember excactly what the scientists that came over to do their Moodcircle Ed said. (These days it is just as normal as sex ed) They said. "When your circle goes completly black. Something horrible happened to your soulmate. With a high probability they passed away. When your soulmate dies you'll feel an immense pain. Your connection is cut." These sentences are burned into his mind and into those of most of the other terrified kids too. There must be nothing more horrible than losing your soulmate. 

Since it happend to this girl his mom and his dad were checking on him and his soulmate. They just want to be sure even though they can do nothing. Since that day he is extra careful. Looking two times before crossing the street and not riding the bike without a helmet. Small little things in his daily life which could possibly safe his life.  
He does not want to hurt his soulmate at any cost.

 

After he had a nice breakfast without many conversations, he left for school. His school wasn't the nearest. He had to take the bus for good 25 minutes. But many kids had it worse. Some of them even come to school by train and have one complete hour on it. He was always glad when he thought of it. Waking up before 6am wasn't even an option for him. 

He left the house and headed straight to the bus station that was a 5 minute walk away. It was already Autumn so the leaves were falling silently from the trees and it calmed him down rapidly. He figured that it must have rained in the night because the colored leaves on the ground didn't make the exciting crunch they make when they are dry. He also could smell the clean afterrain air around him. He felt calm and happy in this moment. 

He arrived early at the bus station and sat down at the little old wooden bench that was placed right next to the busstop sign which was in a need of a reperation. After just a few quick Moments in which he just caught him staring wholes into the air, the bus arrived and he was glad to get into the heated up public transport. It wasn't very full today which was a huge plus for this bus. He already put his Headphones on and sat down at a seat right next to one of the big windows of the bus. Lately he was listening to many songs he had already listened to at least a hundret times. Relistening your old music was sometimes even better than discovering new stuff. At least in his opinion.

A realativly short bus ride later he arrived in front of his big school building. With his Schoolbag on his back and his headphones in he headed across the big place where all the kids hung out before and after school. He went straight into the building and to his first class. Two lessons of boring english literature would definetly kill him if his best friend Minho wasn't there. After spotting Minho in the last row of the small room he fell down on the chair next to him. "Hey you shank! How dare you sitting down next to me. Maybe the space was reserved for a special someone!" he said, pretending to be upset about it. But then he started laughing and I started too. "Good Moring to you, too." Thomas told him still grinning. 

They continued talking for a little while but class started and they had to stop. Their english teacher was never happy about conversations that had nothing to do with any of those old books they had to read monthly. It was always best not to tangle with her at all. She was one of those teachers that were actually respected by the students but not because they earned it and were good teachers but rather because they were one of the teachers with the most power and everybody was too scared to do anything. No one wanted to risk a month of detention just for talking in class. That poor kid last week got 2 weeks detention just because he drank in class without asking the teacher for permission first. Some teachers just became teachers to torture children and they are not even sublte about it.

The rest of his day was just as boring as english literature. When he finally got home he fell straight into bed, well knowing that he still had to do a lot of homework for tomorrow.  
He sat at his desk when he took a look on his wrist. The color was a high saturated gradiet bewteen purple and blue. His soulmate was scared and sad? Were they okay? He immediatly started to worry about it and his homework was forgotten. He just stared at his wrist for the next ten minutes, watching how the shades were slighlty changing every now and then.  
The color was getting closer and closer to a dark blue. While observing his wrist he suddenly felt something wet running down his cheek. His eyes were wet and his vision blurred by all the tears he had shed without even realising. Shortly after realsing his silent crying turned into a heavy sobbing. He stood up from his desk and weakly walking to his bed and just falling head first into his pillow. He felt the sudden need to scream into his pillow but opressed it. He didn't want to bother his parents. He then felt the urge of physical and human contact and started hugging his pillow. He was again trying to look at his wrist but his vision was unclear and fuzzy. He tried the best to wipe away the tears. He could finally see clear again. Or at least clearer. It was enough to make out the color on his wrist. The cirlce was white. They were sleeping. Thomas relaxed. "When they sleep they can't feel the pain" he thought.  
The brown haired boy was now just to tired and exhausted to stand up again to get his phone. Music would have been nice but he couldn't bring himself to even move a bit.  
He wondered why his soulmate became sad so suddenly. He knew that the Emotion of your connected soul influence your own mood and he had experienced it himself too but never so sudden. Normally the emotions would slowly built up just like your own do , too. But this time it was nothing like that. He just hoped that his soulmate was going to be okay. When Thomas finds them he will make sure that they don't have to be that sad and scared ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two. What do you think of this AU and what do you think is Newt going through?


	3. Universe reversal point - Short: UrP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Minho and more info about the AU because some asked me how they know when soulmates meet each other. Here ya go xD

Lately Thomas has been worrying about his soulmate more than ever. His circle was constantly in a blueish purpleish pale color and at night it would turn into a dark blue. Thomas himself was worried, afraid and tired. His extreme exhaustion came from his sudden insomnia at night. Sometimes he would cry. But he didn't want to cry anymore. He didn't want them to suffer more than they already do. Even though he had no clue why they were this sad. And he just wanted to help them, cuddle up under a blanket with them, make them hot chocolate and making them forget about the things that make them sad. 

Thomas had no other option than to wait. One day his cirlce will turn pink. And then he knows that he found them. As a child he loved to listen to the story of how his parents met. His father would tell him the story every other day and everytime Thomas begged to hear it again. They were in college when they met. They had taken the same class and sat next to each other when his father had forgotten his pens. So he had to ask the woman next to him and when they touched, both their circles started glowing in a bright pink and they imediatly knew what it meant. It explained the jittery feeling they had all day.  
At the point with the pens his father always laughed sheepishly. And everytime his parents told him the story together he could see how they fell in love with eachother all over again. 

He also heard storys of people who did not have it as easy as his parents. They were lucky it came like this. For some it would take years longer. Some even lived in different countries with different languages but still found each other. The school called it the Unireversal point (Universe reversal point or short UrP)  
There are a bunch of different theories out there and there were also many scientists that dedicated there live to the reaserching of the Unireversal point. They say that the UrP is the moment in which the universe decides that it is the time for you and your soulmate to finally meet. People who lived on the other side of the globe say that they felt a sudden urge to travel and then met their soulmate on their journey other say that they were hungry and really wanted cheese. And while going out and buying some they met their soulmate.  
It was truely a magical thing, Thomas thought. 

He hoped that his soulmate lived not to far away and that his UrP would accur soon. He couldn't stand this constant state of exhaustion and sadness. He just wanted to hold them, tell them that everything would be alright in the end. 

Waking up was a hassle for Thomas. He rolled over to the side and back to the position he had before. His mind spinning, eyes red from crying and the wish to just stay in bed all day. He had to get up. Something in his mind told him that he has to get up. He got up from the warm bed and walked to his wardrobe and randomly picked some clean clothes. He didn't care what. Just anything that would cover his body and would keep him warm troughout the day. In the last few days he couldn't bring himself to choose something goodlooking to wear. Normally he was quite a stylish person but not in the current state he was in. 

He did all of his morning routine and then walking down to the kitchen to meet his parents who were already eating breakfast at the big round kitchen table. "You look terrible, Tom" If she called him Tom he must really look terrible, he thought. His father look at him with eyes full of worries.  
"I feel terrible so nothing unexpected" 

"Do you want to stay home"  
"No Dad it is all right. I want to go to school. I guess it is the only thing that will keep me sane. And also I feel like going to school for absolutely no reason. I think I just want to see Minho. He will sure give me something else to think about." Thomas answered honestly. He had told his parents the state of his soulmate days ago.  
His parents were so open and lovely people he knew that there was no problem with telling them the things that happpened in his live. He told them when he did bad on a test and when he did something that he shouldn't have done. 

After eating breakfast Thomas walked out of the kitchen to grab his Schoolbag and walk to the busstop. 

His first class was a french class today. He hated french. He was so bad at it that he just started to hate it immensly. His teacher was talking about some kind of grammatical rule he should probably pay attention to. 

"Hey you Shank. How are you? You look like ass." Minho said to him. A bit worried.  
"I feel awful. I slept like 5 hours and I just want to have a good nights sleep. "  
"They didn't got any better, he?"  
Minho knew what was up. He sometimes watched Thomas fidgeting around with some pen he had at that moment and blankly staring at his wrist circle. It even made Minho feel a bit sad. But mostly worried about his best friend. He has to be in so much pain, Minho thought.  
He wanted to see Thomas happy again. 

"Have you done the artclass assignment yet?"

"actually I didn't"

"great let's do it together then . I'll come over at 5pm. Be ready" Minho decided cheerfully.  
Thomas was glad that he tried to cheer him up even if it is something simple like this. 

Time passed slowly today. His classes seemed to be double the time they normally are. He just wanted to go home. In Physics class they were talking again about Newton. He was sick of it. Those laws felt like they were exploding in his head. 

This time some girl of his class made him wake up from his blank staring at some random point. He overheard a group of them talking loudly in the new classroom. ""

"Have you already heard it?"  
"No what?"  
"Just talk !!"

"Rumor has it that their will be a new student coming tomorrow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will get our first Newt scenes!  
> What do you think. Should I make the next chapter about Newt or still about Thomas's sight?


	4. Trying hard to remain unseen

The blond boy woke up soaked in sweat and filled with fear. He just had another, nightmare.  
The things that happened at school and at home haunted him. Even in his sleep.  
The boy checked his wrist and saw a pale blue. I hope they didn't wake up because of me, he thought.

He stood up and felt the cold floor underneath his feet and toes. He really didn't want to go school. He never did but he had to. He had skipped to much in the last few weeks but it made thingse worse not better. Not even the slightest. It didn't help either that he saw his soulmates emotions. Sometimes he would see them beeing so sad and he really didn't want them to suffer because of him.

He walked to the nearby Bathroom and washed his face with cold water. When the blond looked in the mirror he was terrified of himself. His sweaty hear hung down into his face and his cheeks were bruised from the punches. 

He undressed himself and stepped into the shower. With a deep sigh he turned on the warm water and as soon as the first droplets hit him, he felt relieved and so much better. It felt like his sorrows were washed away. Even though they didn't. He knew that. 

After taking the shower he looked in the blurred mirror for the last time. He used his hand to wish away a bit of the mist on it. Only so much that he could see his forhead and his eyes. There he stood.  
Newt. The broken boy from the UK. 

 

Newt quickly grabbed his bag and walked off to the Tube. He had a 15min ride to school which was totally okay. Just long enough to listen to some music and short enough to be an acceptable way to school.  
After those 15min he arrived at the right station, and then walked the rest of his way to school. Five minutes left, he thought. Until he would try to remain unseen for the rest of the day.  
High School was hell. Everyone said it. But the least meant and felt it the same way Newt did.  
Beeing mobbed was something you can't just pretend that it isn't there. 

He didn't really know way but one day some of the "cool" and "popular" kids started to give him some light punches here and there and some really bad words, too. But nothing to terrible. But it got worse everyday. One day he came home with bruises all over his stomach because they kicked him. His mother cared but she couldn't do a thing. And Newts father... well he didn't consider him a father anymore. More like a dude that lived with them and is a huge asshole. His mom broke up with his father a month ago and now they are trying to get enough money to move. Move far away. 

Now he stood in front of the big school building waiting to take the courage to finally step inside. Students left and right were walking through the big doors. He stood there for a good minute when a shoulder of another student hit him hart in his arm. He came back to consciousness after standing there blankly for so long. At first, no one seemed to notice him.  
He walked trough the frightening corridors to his classroom. Trying hard to remain unseen. He didn't have enough energy today to get beaten up by some asses. He just wanted to survive this day. He almost run to the classroom and came there right on time. There were just a few people there yet and he could choose any place he wanted. He went for the one in the corner at the window and was relieved when the blond realised that he made it. He made it across the whole school without beeing noticed. It was easy, he thought- too easy even. But he had no more time to worry about it.  
His class started and he was good at school. He had good grades and he wanted to stay them that way.

Sometimes when he was bored he would look at his wrist. When he saw the color beeing a light green he'd stroke across his arm and then over the circle. He could feel them more intensly this way. His thoughts constantly go to his soulmate. He goes through hell and he could immagine that with his soulmate he could win against high school. He just wanted to be with them. He needed love. And not that kind of family love he got from his mom or from his sister . He wanted that kind that would make his mind go all fuzzy and his heart skipping around like crazy. He wanted to snuggle up under a nice warm blanket on a autmn morning with a hot tea in his hand. Yeah he immagined it already so many times. It is the thing that kept him going. That kept him sane. 

His classes were over and he now wanted to walk out of the school and right to the tube. He was halfway through the hallway when a loud, intimidating voice called after him.  
"Hey tall ass come back here. We haven't had our fun today yet!"  
Chills went down Newts spine. He instantly was feared. But he know that if he didn't obey directly, it would get worse. So he walked back. Three guys standing there already waiting for the blond. The first one pulled at his hair and pulled him close. "You really thought we would forget you, you stupid piece of worthless shit". Newt screamed in pain. This is when the first punch hit him. In the back. He screamed but the next punch already hit him. Right into his stomach. He went down right onto the flor and he feeled a kick in his stomach. All of the three told him how worthless he was. Newt had already started crying and was sobbing hard. Time passed by like eternity for him. He couldn't even guess how long they beat him. He didn't even realise when they stopped.  
He stood up. His whole body aching and even his wrist. Wait... his wrist? He looked at his circle that was colored in a deep, deep blue and felt like it was burning. All this had to stop. He put his souldmate into pain. He did no want that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that next chapter they will finally meet!!
> 
> And also so many Be more chill quotes in here xD


	5. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter. 2'500 words. Well...

Newt walked home. His bad leg was aching and he had a headache. All he wanted was to go to bed and finally sleep. Sleeping the pain away worked sometimes. 

When he arrived at home, he was alone. His mother and his father were still at work and Sonya was in school. He walked to the bathroom to inspect his body. He lifted his shirt up and saw some bruises and a few bloody scratches. He took his shirt completly off because there were a few blood stains on it. He threw it in the laundry basket and washed away the blood from his body. 

He then walked into his room and fell onto his bed. He laid on his side because it was a position that didn't hurt to much. He laid his arm in fronf of him to watch his circle. It was purple. Slowly he calmed down and his circle started to show some light blue colors. Eventually it really turned into a light light green and Newt smiled. It always made the blond smile when his soulmate was happy. He just wanted his bloody UrP to happen already. He just wanted to meet his soulmate. Newt didn't want them to suffer anymore because of him...

 

A whole week passed and then it was the end of the month. Finally it was the day they'd be able to move. Everything was planned out. The flight tickets were booked and the key to the flat they had found came in the mail a few days ago. His mom was already applying for jobs but they had enough money saved. They would be able to live their for a few months without his mom getting a job. And Newts mom had some friends in the US which made finding a job a lot easier. They were all positive it would work out. 

Newt was happy. Truely happy when they arrived at the airport. He hadn't felt so happy in a long time. He was sure the cirlce of his soulmate would show him that Newt was feeling light and good. His cirlce was also colored in a bright green.  
He just couldn't believe it. All the things he had gone through were over now. He was sad that he had to leave the UK. He loved London and it's general busyness. But he was glad to escape his bullies and to start a new life with his family. 

But there was one thing he was really afraid of. What would happen if the bullying went on in the new school.  
I won't take the chance, he thought.  
He will try to be unnoticed and unseen. Everything to stop beeing bullied again. 

Together with Sonya and his mother he entered the plane.  
"Are you going to be fine?" Sonya asked him as she sat down in the seat beside him. "I'll be fine. I guess" he answered. He was afraid of flying and Sonya knew it. They didn't fly alot maybe once every other year. But it was always a bad experience for Newt. He wasn't afraid of heights but just of flying in general. 

This time he sat at the window seat. He asked Sonya if it was alright for her and she said yes. Actually it calmed him down. Seeing how they slowly went away from the UK.  
When the plane started to move, his whole body tensed. Sonya next to him took his hand and squeezed his hand gently. Newt looked at his wrist and saw a light green mixed with a bit of purple. Over the time he learned that this meant kind of 'excitement'. It calmed him down seeing the colors on his wrist change a bit evey now and then. It calmed him down so much that he fell asleep. 

The next thing he remembers his Sonya shaking his shoulders to wake him up.  
"Wake up, Newt. We landed a few minutes ago"  
Newt was surprised that he didn't wake up when the plane landed.  
He immediatly stood up, grabbed his rucksack and followed Sonya and his mom out of the plane. They were greeted by the sun shining warm above them even though it was the beginning of autmn. The walked to the bus which would bring them to the airport. 

All the things with the documents were clarified after an hour or so and they could finally leave the airport. They got in a nearby cab which would bring them to their new flat. 

They arrived in front of a not so big bulding and they used the keys to open the front door of the groundfloor flat.  
They all were relieved when the key fit in the lock and the door klicked. They opened and were amazed! The rooms where bigger than they looked in the pictures and they all smiled. Sonya and Newt looked at each other and both knew what was on. They both started running and inspected the rooms. They wanted to find the best room for themselves. (But well knowing that there mom had the veto for their choices) They both ran into different directions and in the end they choose the two rooms beside each other. As kids they knocked on their walls to say good night to each other and maybe it was because of this that they chose the rooms beside each other.  
Newt got the room in the corner and he had a beautiful view when he looked out of the window. In the distance he could see the woods. He loved the woods. He was eager to go their sometimes to listen to music and draw. 

He laid flat in the middle of the room. Grinning from one ear to another. He was so so happy. He could hear Sonya and his mother laugh in the room next to him. And then they walked over to his. He liked that he could hear their steps.  
They opened Newts door and laughed when they saw him laying there.  
Sonya smiled and was happy to see her brother like this again. She went to another school than him so she couldn't help him in school. But now her brother had such a wide grin on his face that she couldn't stop doing the same. After a short while she walked over to him and laid down beside him. Their mother did the same and they laid there for a good time. All happy and relieved. 

 

They already had a few pieces of furniture which were given to them by the landlord of their apartment after they explained their situation. They will get a few more pieces from a few friends of theirs. They were all glad that they could count on them. If they weren't there they couldn't have afforded such a nice new home.  
What they had to do was buying new matresses and this is what they did after drinking a cup of tea in their new kitchen. Maybe they were in the US now but drinking tea at every given moment was a kind of habit they would probably never stop. 

At the furniture store they had a lot of fun. They all found new matresses and nice bedframes. Newt made sure to find one where he could hang a fairy light onto. He loved fairy lights. They also bought some new blankets and pillows. 

They came back to their flat in the evening and decided to build up their bedframes tomorrow. They just laid down their mattresses and decided that they would all sleep in the same room for the first day. 

They ordered pizza and after eating they fell onto their matresses and fell asleep. Happy and safe. 

 

The first week passed rather quickly. Sonya and Newt could go to the same school now and their first day would start tomorrow on Monday.  
The week was filled with meeting friends and building furniture. Sonya and Newt almost killed their mother while building up a big wardrope for her room. 

Their mother also signed them up for their new school. It was just a 20 minute bus drive away. 

Sunday went by quickly. Sonya was playing the guitar for almost the whole day and Newt spend his time drawing. He haven't drawn since the bullying really started. And now he was really inspired and eager to draw.  
Newt had also visited the forest and found a nice place with a tree trunk he could sit on comfortably. 

In the evening they ate dinner and then went to bed. His room was getting fuller and he smiled as the blond boy looked at the fairy lights at the feetside of his bed. He looked at his wrist and it was white already. Newts soulmate was already sleeping. The thought of that made him feel sleepy and he fell alseep in his new bed. 

The next morning Newt was woken up by Sonya because he had forgotten to set his alarm clock. When he though of school his body tensed and he was suddenly in a state of fear. 

Sonya walked out of the room to change into acceptable clothes and Newt did the same. He had showered the evening before and now he took some clothes out of his dresser. 

He was finished in no time and walked into the kitchen where his family was already waiting for him. Newt ate breakfast and drank a cup of tea. Sonya did the same and when it was time to hit the road they began to walk to the bust station. They kicked a few leavepiles on their way and laughed but the atmosphere was tight anyway. Sonya could clearly feel Newt's fear.

"Newt. Everything is going to be fine. Nothing will happen. I'm with you know." Sonya tried to comfort him.  
"Yeah I know... It's just that I don't know what will happen. It could happen again and we don't have the money to move again. And I don't want to move. I love our new home" 

"Me , too, Newt" she began. "But there are new people here and mom made sure to ask all our friends about the school to prevent it from happening again. Just be yourself and everything will be alright."

They sat in silence for the whole busride and when they got off they stood in front of a big school buildling.  
Kids where talking with each other in small groups and everything was busy. Newt liked that. He liked busy places. 

Together they entered the halls and Sonya asked a few other students where the principal's office was. The kids were really polite and helped immediatly. They walked them there. "This school is an absolute maze" the girl said. 

They walked for a few minutes when they stopped in front of the office. Sonya said goodbye to them with a friendly smile and a thank you while Newt remained silent. 

They entered the room where a young looking woman was already waiting for them.

"Good Morning. I see you found my office. I hope you'll like it here.  
We just weren't able to put you two into the same class but you have a few courses together. By the way my name is Miss. Manora. If you have any questions you can just ask me. I've got your schedules right here and all your teachers know that you are coming today. Feel free to ask them when you have a question." She told them. She was a woman full of enthusiasm and she seemed really really nice.  
The siblings thanked her and then she said "Sonya you can leave. Your first class is english class in room 315. That means in the third floor room 15. Newt can you stay for another few minutes? I wanted to talk with you in private"  
Sonya looked a bit afraid but Newt just nodded and Sonya left the room with a last good bye and a cheerful look to Newt. 

"So " she began. " I heard from your mother and just wanted to tell you that you won't face any problems like that here. We have a 0 - tolerance policy for bullying and beating other students. "

Newt was kind of relived to hear this.  
"And you still have to choose you compulsory optionial subject. You can choose between Art, music or sports.  
You'll have sports anyway but with the optional subject more lessons. But if you choose music you won't have art class."

"Art" Newt said without hesitating. 

"Good. Then your schedule looks like this" she gave the blond his time table after crossing out a few things.  
"Thanks and Goodbye" Newt said while standing up. 

Just before he could leave the room he heard Miss Manora's voice.  
"And Newt... If there is anyone bothering you.. Feel free to tell it any teacher. Don't be afraid to stand up for yourself. "

Newt nodded and smiled as he left the room. He felt safe here. Maybe it will be alright. 

 

After he left the office he looked at his time table. His first class actually was art class today.  
"Room 220" he whispered.  
He remembered the thing miss Manora had told Sonya and he started heading to the second floor.

 

The kids Sonya and him had met ealier were right. This school WAS a maze. He took turn after turn and he still couldn't find this bloody room. He crossed a room with a sign that said: " Faculty Room" 

Newt faced a fear of his. Knocking on a faculty room and asking a teacher where his room was. His heart started pounding heavily. But he remebered the things the principle had said. With a last glance onto his wrist, which still showed excitement, he did something he couldn't have immagined just a few weeks ago. He knocked on the door and prepared himself to try to talk to a teacher.  
Just a few moments later the door opened and a relativly old teacher opened the door. "oh" he said. "I've never seen you here. You must be one of the new students. Do you have trouble finding your classroom?"  
Newt was overwhelmed. He didn't expect him to know excactly what his problem was. Newt nodded "Room 220"  
"Ah the art room. Just walk ahead this way and then take one turn to the left. There it is"  
"Thank you" Newt said and immediatly started walking in the direction the teacher had shown him without looking back. Just a few seconds later he stood infront of the room. Well knowing that the complete attention in it will be on him. He knocked on the door and his whole body was jittery. He was excited and feared. He entered the room and the teacher looked up to him  
" ahh our new student. Students. This is-"  
The teacher stopped for Newt to continue.  
"Newt" the blond said. While glancing across the room he spotted one empty seat. " just sit down next to Thomas right there" and he pointed to the seat Newt had already spotted.  
By the word Thomas his heart skipped a beat. Something about it felt so well known even though he had never known a Thomas before. He walked to his seat and sat down and then looked next to him. He saw a brown haired boy . A few freckles on his cheeks and beautiful brown almost chocolate colored eyes.  
Newt felt his cheeks glow up when he realised that the boy he looked at was staring at him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally met. I guess there will be two more chapters and then we are finished. :D


	6. High-five?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just overworked the last chapter and corrected some of my mistakes. Feel free to correct me if I do a major mistake again. And also thanks for all the comments I recived. Some helped me a lot. I really hope that I won't forget about the cup of tea thing again!

P.O.V Thomas

He couldn't help but staring at the blond boy next to him. With the sun shining into the rooms his brown eyes looked like honey. Thomas felt warm all over.  
It seemed like the blond was doing the same with him because both boys couldn't stop looking into each others eyes. 

"Thomas could you explain to Newt what we are doing" the teacher interupts this weird moment and I had to look away from his eyes or else I would have stared for another hour.  
"Yes, Miss" He answered and turned his head to Newt again. Careful that he didn't look straight into his eyes. He didn't know how but he picked up his courage again and smiled. "My Name is Thomas" he said.  
"Name's Newt" the other boy said. They were silent for a few seconds before Newt began to speak again.  
"Sooo, what do we have to do?"  
"Oh yeah, right. We have to draw the first thing that comes into our mind when we close our eyes. Our teacher said it is all about our deepest dreams and wishes. It should excercise our immagination and so on. I guess you know how art teachers are"  
In this moment the teacher brought Newt a bunch of materials like paper, pencils and rubbers.  
"The first thing?" He asked her. "Yes, it can be anything you can immagine. We just started with this project this morning so you don't have to catch up on anything" she smiled and walked away again.  
Newt organized all the materials he just got and I just watched him doing it. He then closed his eyes and he seemed to be deep in thought. Thomas looked at him. His face was beautiful, he thought. His hair was all tousled and Thomas really wanted to feel it under his fingers. He immagined to ruffle his hair and then he had to looks away from him. Thomas was all flustered and immediatly went completly red.  
He looked at his wrist which was still a gradient between green and purple. 

 

Thomas has felt jittery all morning and escpecialy when Minho remembered Thomas of the new student. "Rumor has it that there are two news. Twins. A girl and a boy" Minho told him excited. 

And who would have guessed that the boy was in his class now. 

When he looked back to Newt he was tracing light lines over his paper but his eyes were still closed. The brown haired boy leaned forward a bit to take a glance at Newts paper. He could see a person standing in the forground and some trees in the background. The most stuff was all over the place and someone might have not identified an actual person between all those lines. Thomas himself was still brainstorming on a scribbling paper. His mind was full of stuff but nothing specific. He tried again and when Thomas closed his eye, all he could see was Newt. He met him like literally 10 minutes ago but his mind was spinning all alround the blond. He kind of gave up after the fifth try without seeing anything else. How creepy would it be if he just drew the blond in an art class project?

 

The rest of the day Thomas kept finding himself staring at Newt. He was silent most of the time. In the next few classes he just sat beside me. Sometimes Newt would look back at him but as soon as their glances met, they'd turn away their faces. Once he saw Newt blushing and it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

He often found himself looking at his wrist. Now was the time the circle would normally turn into a bluish purrple. But it didn't happen. It stayed green all day and Thomas was so happy about it. 

Even Minho noticed when they sat together at lunch. In english class Minho met Newt for the first time and you could see that he liked him from the beginng. Minho didn't leave him a choice so Newt started to talk a bit more. When Newt laughed my heart skipped a beat. It sounded wonderful.  
His circle changed from green to orange every now and then and he felt the same emotions rushing through him. 

Minho immediatly invited Newt to sit with them at Lunch and he agreed happily. And there they sat. They all unpacked there food containers and Thomas and Minho showed him the Microwaves and some 'important behaviour rules' to survive while using it.  
"It is always so full here. Sometimes we run from class over here so we can be some of the first with warm food" Thomas admitted while laughing a little. "Good thing we are the fastest here" Minho added proudly. We all laughed and soon after our microwaves signalised that our food was ready and we headed back to our table and started eating. 

Sometimes Thomas looked at Newt. He badly wanted to talk to him. So he saw his chance and took it. "So-" he began. "What do you do in you free time?" Nice Icebreaker, Thomas. You did a great job, he thought.  
Newt blushed a bit and started answering. "Mh.. I like drawing I guess? I haven't drawn in a while but I just picked it up again. Oh and I like reading. And you guys?"

"Oh why didn't you draw? Well, me and Thomas we are in the Jockteam of the school." Minho answered for me.  
"And I like music a lot. I'm not good at making it but I love to listen to it." Thomas added then. 

"I just wasn't inspired I think. Just didn't feel like drawing. And I like music, too. My sister plays the guitar so we always have some nice live-music at home" Newt laughed.

"I guess we all have this in common. Bad at making music, but liking it." Minho raised his hand and first turned his body in Thomas direction. Thomas high-fived Minho without hesitating and then he turned to Newt. Newt seemed unsure but he gave him a high-five anyway. Then Thomas raised his hand and Newt seemed more prepared this time. 

He felt like he could see the scene in 3rd-Person-view. And in Slow-mo. Their Hands almost missed each other but when they touched both boys made a weird sound and jumped in shock. Their circles started glowing in a bright pink and began to feel like burning.  
"Bloody hell!"  
"What the fuck!!?" They yelled. 

They lifted their heads up so they could look at each other. Thomas saw again the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.  
"It is you." he said.  
Newt continued  
"My Soulmate"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my Story! It will probably end in the next chapter because at the moment I just need fluff and can't stand angst right know. Maybe I'll do another one-shot with the same au!  
> And If you have any ideas or questions about the AU feel free to ask me or tell me about you Idea!


	7. Safe haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Newt finally spend some time on there own and have some important conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and the end of this Fanfiction. Thanks for sticking around if you are stil reading this. More Information is in the notes in the end

*Newt*

They raised their heads up so they could look at each other. Thomas saw again the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.   
"It is you." he said.   
Newt continued  
"My Soulmate"

Newt lays on the ground without being able to move out of shock and looks confused at the boy across from him.   
Thomas got up, looking just as shook as Newt himself.   
While Newt sat there, not being able to process what just happened, Thomas made his way to Newt.   
"It really is you" he said while kneeling down to sit next to Newt.   
Newt rubbed over his wrist, it still burned.   
"I-I...erm" he tried to start. But there was no need to continue because Thomas attacked him with a hug. He fell backwards to the ground, Thomas lying on top of him. Thomas grip on him thightened and Newt finally hugged him back. 

The blond found himself smiling at the goofy boy, pressed into his chest.  
Thomas fell silent and   
Newt just continued rubbing his hand in circles over Thomas' back.   
Long forgotten that they lay in the middle of the cafeteria. 

"I can't believe it" Thomas muffled into Newt's Hoodie.   
"After all you've went through. I can finally be with you. "

"I'm glad to finally be with you, too" Newt said and he could hear a light giggle from the boy on top of him.

"I really don't want to interrupt you but the break is almost over"

Both boys sighed in unison and then looked at each other and giggled, looking into each others eyes. 

 

***

The day continued like it always does. Except this time there is this brunette boy who smiles at the other boy from across the classroom.  
Newt found himself drawing random doodles on his biology worksheets that didn't seem very important to him at the moment. He could feel the eyes on the back of his head and soon after that also the warmth spreading across his face. Now flushed red, Newt slighlty turned around to catch a glimpse of a quietly giggling Thomas two rows behind him.   
The blond turned to face his biology sheets again. He sighed with a big smile on his face and looked down onto his wrist and seeing a bright green, almost like a green highlighter color.  
He felt safe enough to turn around one last time before he would finally start doing his work. When he turned he shot Thomas the brightest and widest smile he could. 

He took his pen again, just about to start writing, when his wrist became warm and he could see a green and pink gradient.   
Newt was stunned. It was the first time that he saw the rosy color mix in with another one and the strange tingling and burning sensation that came with it.   
Newt couldn't help it but to look at his wrist open mouthed. But soon he snapped back into reality to   
/finally/ get his work done. Because he was sure that he wouldn't be able to do anything for school at home today. Class ends in 15 minutes. He has to be quick.

***

The relieving school bell rang and set them all free. As soon as the blonde boy packed his stuff and stood up, Thomas was right beside him. Shoulders almost touching. Both were afraid to say anything so they quietly walked out of the room together awkwardly. 

They were standing on the side of the hallway, watching it as it got emptier in a matter of a few minutes. 

Newt opened his mouth to say something but Thomas was faster. "Do you want to... I don't know. Come over to my-" but he wasn't able to finish because a female voice interrupted him.   
"Newt, where have you been?? You said we would meet-up in front of the entrance!"  
Sonya was standing there with a sour look on her face. Now taking in Thomas who still stood close next to Newt. "And who are you?" She said, seeming much less upset now.   
"This is Thomas" Newt introduced him. "My-" he stopped and looked straight into Thomas eyes.   
"His soulmate" Thomas said for him and grinned into Sonyas direction.   
"Are you serious? NEWT. Why exactly didn't you tell me? " And then she was upset again. But this upset was one of the playful ones. "We just realised a few hours ago. At lunch to be exact."

"Still you could have told me. But I'm happy for you. And you need to tell me every single thing later. Oh... I hope I didn't interupt anyting earlier?" She sounded genuinly happy for Newt, and Newt was glad she took it that easy. Normaly she would embarress him in front of everyone. This time she seems to have decided, that she could do that later at home in front of their mom. 

"I was about to ask if Newt wants to hang out" Thomas said and was switching between looking at Sonya and his soulmate. 

"Of course he wants to" Sonya said without hesitating. "I'll tell mom that you are with a friend. Tell me when you are about to come home" She said and turned around to walk out of the school building. Before she did so, she turned around one last time and winked. Then she vanished for good. 

Completely swamped by disbelieve, the boy stood in the now completely empty hallway. 

Then they broke out in laughter while walking out of the building just like Sonya did seconds ago. 

***

 

"So Newt. Tell me. How are you?" Thomas broke the silence between them.   
"Im fine." Newt answered honestly. "I'm more then good to be honest". 

They stopped in the front of Thomas' house and Newts heartbeat began to speed up. The realisation that he was meeting Thomas parents already dawned on him and he started shaking slightly. 

"Newt? Newt listen to me. What is it?"   
Newt snapped out of his thoughts and looked directly into Thomas' face, only centimeteres away from him. 

"It's just...your. Your Parents, you know?" the blond boy hesitated but there was no point in not telling the truth. He was trapped here now anyway. He could not run away now even if he reallz wanted to. If he started running at his full speed, Thomas would get to him in mere seconds anyway. But his escape planning was interrupted right after . 

"They will absolutlely love you. I promise. My mom loved you from the second the colors showed up on my wrist for the first time. She was never not concerned about you bad moods." Thomas was still close. So close that he could feel his warm breath in his face. 

Newt sighed. He mumbled an "I hope you are right", under his breath, when he suddenly felt a warm hand brush against his arm. The movements stopped for a moment when he shuddered, but the hand soon continued to travel down Newts arm and then finally found his hand. Slowly Thomas took Newts hands in his. After an approving smile from Newt he intertwined their fingers. His wrist was burning. He was so overwhelmed by the new sensation of Thomas being this close to him and now even touching him like this. This was better than the movies could ever be.

Thomas opened the front door of the nice looking house. He took his shoes of while he stood in the hallway. Newt slipped his shoes off of his feet too and the soulmates never let go of the others hand.   
"Mom I'm home" Thomas called out. "I brought someone with me!" he added and soon there were light footsteps coming from another room in the house that Newt couldn't really locate. 

Thomas' mom was walking straight to the hallway and stopped in front of them both. 

"Hello there" she smiled while looking at Newt. "Who are you?" She asked.   
"Newt. Name's Newt" he answered. 

"Oh I see. Well then come on in. Make yourself at ho-" She stopped when she looked down and saw their intertwined hands. Newt squeezed Thomas' hand out of nervousness, but Thomas just squeezed back. As if he wated to say "Everything is fine. It's all alright"   
Now reassured, Newt looked into the eyes of Thomas' mother. She looked back into his and her eyes started glowing. She turned her a head a bit so she could look at Thomas who just stood there. Smiling. As if she new she stepped aside and made a gesture that they should come in.   
Newt was still shocked from this weird interaction but he didn't get time to think about it. Thomas was already dragging him to the staircase into the first floor. When Newt finally started walking he heard a silent "Later I want to know everythig"that Thomas' mom whispered loudly to her son. He nodded unremarkable and a few seconds later, both boys stood infront of the Door to Thomas' room. 

The brunette boy slowly but steadily reached for the doorknob and turned it around to open the door. 

Newt stepped into the room coutiously. Almost as if he was scared to break to floor under him. 

When he stood in the middle of the room he didn't know what to do. He spun around slowly to get an overview of Thomas' room. He saw some records and a recordplayer which was interesting. He saw some posters of different kind of sports teams. Just like he would have guessed. Even though he only new Thomas for half a day, he almost laughed about how much Thomas room resemblanced his soulmate himself. 

Unsure of what to do, Newt looked up to meet Thomas warm gaze. He seemed to understand and just pointed at his bed.   
"It's more a sofa than a bed anyway" he said while shrugging and Newt made his way across the room but he was still trying to take everything in he saw. The childish looking drawings on the wall above his desk and his surprinsgly big music collection. 

 

When he sat down, Thomas soon followed and sat down close next to Newt. He was so close that his breath caught and he needed a second to relax again. At first they were sitting there in an incredibly awkward silence. Not really knowing what to say. And still overwhelmed by everthing that happened to them today. 

This time Newt took it upon himself to break the silence they fell in to. "So.." he began "You like music?"   
Thomas seemed relieved that the smaller boy started the conversation and immediatly answered. 

 

Both boys almost forget how they sat there awkwardly just 3 hours ago. It seemed so far away already. Since then they didn't stop talking for 3 hours straight. It was like a switch inside of them was turned. 

 

"You know what's funny?" Newt asked.   
"I know a lot of funny things. For example did you know that hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia is the fear of long words?"  
"yes. Very very Funny Thomas. Extremely funny. But that was not what I meant."  
"What is it?"   
"Well. Today..especially this morning I felt incredibly shaky and all. Jittery and weirdly excited. Meeting you was literally the least thing I expected."  
"I have been, too" Thomas replied while nodding. "I didn't expect it neither. "  
Newt looked up to him and smiled again. Goddammit he thought. He just can't help it. Looking at Thomas made him inevitably smile and make im feel all fuzzy and warm inside.   
"You know, Newt" he cleared his throat. "I really don't want to ruin the mood. Especially because we get along so good. But...our UrP. It had something to do with you. You just moved here. And well...I could always sense you emotions throughout all these years. Would you like to tell me what happened? What was going on?" 

Newt was surprised. Between all the thingst that happened today or in general in the past few days, weeks and months he was surprised to hear that question. A wave of fear and dark thoughts washed over him as he remembered the stuff that happened to him. 

Thomas seemed to sense his discomfort and slowly moved his hand to be able to touch Newts back to comfort him.   
Newt stayed silent as Thomas rubbed small circles across Newts shoulder blades. 

Newt thought for a while. He trusted Thomas already. And he deserved to know. Especially because he had felt much of what Newt probably had felt himself. 

He needed to know. 

So Newt started talking. Some parts were coming easily off his tongue. Some got stuck on there way. Then he knew he just had to concentrate on Thomas hands that found his now and he could continue. 

He was almost at the end of his story. The story that hurt him so much. He felt himself tear up. His sight getting blurry and hazy. Thomas himself was starting to get affected by it. He looked down on his wrist to see it getting more and more blue. 

He was not sure if that was the right thing to do, but Thomas slowly raised his arms and then gently wrapped them around the smaller boys torso. 

He coud feel Newt relax under the touch so he took it a step further and pulled him close to his chest in the hope of making the bad memorys go away. 

Newt calmed down. His breath getting even again. He was leaning completely against Thomas now. "It's getting uncomfortable" Thomas mumbled under his breath. Newt was about to sit up, but Thomas just pulled him down with him as he was sinking into his soft matress. 

Thomas took Newts wrist and held it up a bit, so he could gently let his fingers go over his soulmate's mark. His own beeing a blue-green gradient again. 

The taller boy buried his nose in the soft blond hair of Newt and mumbled soft words of encouragement and safety.   
"It's arlight" he said. "You are safe and I'm here now". 

 

Newt looked up to him. His cheeks have traces of dried tears on them. And then Newt smiled and Thomas knew that he would be okay. That they would be okay.   
The smaller boy worked up all his courage and closed his eyes and he leaned in to place a soft kiss on Thomas cheek. And that was all Thomas needed to know that he would never ever leave the smaller boy and he would never let anything happen to him again. 

"I'll make sure that you'll never have to feel that sad again"

 

And these words were enough for Newt to now, that he'll never have to feel lonely again. Because he had Thomas know. 

From that moment on, Thomas was Newt's Safe haven and Newt was Thomas'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I actually finished this thing? It took me incredibly long and I'm very sorry for that. But while writing I faced some difficulties including me making major mistakes in the whole storyline of the fic. 
> 
> I'm really sorry if you all expected more than this end. In the beginng I had a Epilouge with a 4 years later completely planned out and here's the reason why I didnt do it.: I've been out of this fandom for way to long. It's hard writing about character you didn't have any connections with for months so it became harder and harder for me to finish this thing. If anyone is really really courious I'll of course answer any question about Thomas and Newt's future! 
> 
> So anyway this is the end I hoped you like it. That is the first fanfiction I've ever written in english and also the frist one ever that I actually finsihed. I hope you are not too upset with me.
> 
> If you want to get to know me you can go on instagram and follow my account @Kaera_art. I'm very into Detroit:become human again so if you like that you will have a good time.   
> Hope we'll see us again and thanks for supporting this projects
> 
> Hiya!

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the main emotions and their colors
> 
> Red - anger  
> Orange - funny  
> Yellow - bored  
> Green - joy  
> Blue - sadness  
> Violet/purple - fear  
> Pink -  
> White - asleep


End file.
